seribu kata untuk harry dan hermione
by LovelyMina
Summary: kata - kata yang di sampaikan oleh para sahabat , keluarga dan orang - orang yang mengenal mereka dengan cukup dekat * maaf jika bad summary nya


Sebuah penantian panjang seseorang

Hermione jean granger kepada harry james potter yang tak kunjung peka terhadap perasaan sahabat wanitanya ini .

"cinta tak menuntut kesempurnaan harry potter" ucap hermione , harry hanya tersenyum .

"kau tau yang kurasakan sebuah perasaan dekat dengan mu selalu bergejolak tak karuan mione " sekarang harry yang berbicara

"yang di ucapkan oleh teddy pertama kali adalah dad untuk harry dan mum nya untuk hermione , andai mereka pasangan , tolong angkat teddy lupin menjadi anak angkat mereka bedua " ucap Andromeda tonks di lain waktu

"walau aku berharap hermione dan harry dapat menjadi bagian yang sebenarnya dalam keluarga weasley , hermione dengan ron dan harry dengan ginny tapi aku tau cinta itu tak membutuhkan paksaan untuk menerima semua keyataan dan aku yang bersalah terhadap perasaan mereka , aku sungguh menyesal , aku seperti memaksa mereka berdua untuk ikut masuk dan menikah paksa dengan semua anak ku , aku minta maaf " ucap molly weasley tanpa sadar

"semua sudah berlalu , walau waktu kita mulai berkurang detik ini juga tapi aku albus pervical bright Dumbledore dapat melihat cahaya cinta tulus yang tak pernah berkurang dari seorang harry potter kepada hermione granger begitu juga sebalik nya ini namanya cinta sejati dan abadi jarang di temukan " kata professor Dumbledore tanpa sadar sambil tersenyum penuh arti dengan mata biru esektrik miliknya yang indah

"mereka pasangan yang cocok , aku yakin sekali ,karna aku teman dekat james yang paling dekat bersama monny tentunya dan si penghianat wormtail ," ucap Sirius

"semua keluarga potter pasti memilih wanita berambut merah seperti james dan lily potter , bagaimana dengan charlus potter ? " bantah ginny mukanya memerah karna sangat cemburu mendengar hal tersebut

"ginerva , semua keluarga potter tiap tahun – temurun selalu memilih wanita yang pintar seangkatan nya , lily jenius aku tau itu , "ucap remus menyanggah

"mereka saling melengkapi , harry dan hermione selalu terlihat berdua di setiap waktu , bahkan banyak yang menganggap mereka serasi melebihi sahabat " ucap dennis Collin

"hanya saja mereka tak menyadari cinta yang tumbuh di antara keduanya , mereka terlalu takut untuk membuka mata mereka dan melihat ke dunia luar bahwa ada yang mencintai dirinya dengan sepenuh hati " ucap luna yang selalu saja bia membaca pikiran dan perasaan orang lain

"kadang aku berpikir mereka terlihat begitu kompak tanpa kehadiran mr . ronald weasley yang harus ku akui aku lebih senang melihat sang putri gryffindor kita hermione granger telah mendapat pria yang sama tulusnya mencintai dirinya "ucap Minerva mcgonaggal

"sebab aku menuruti kemauan hermione granger di gryffindor ia ingin bersama dengan sang boy who live ,dari pada di ravenclaw semua anak berotak tinggi begitu juga dengan intelegens nya " suara parau sang topi seleksi

"mereka tak tau mereka saling mencintai tapi mereka sadar itu hal yang tabu bagi ke duanya , aku melihat kesamaan james potter dengan anak nya dan sang pintar hermione granger dengan cinta seumur hidupku lily evans semuanya begitu mirip " kata severus snape yang begitu sulit membuka sisi baik nya di hadapan orang lain

"mereka tampak begitu serasi , banyak orang heran melihat mereka begitu dekat namun mereka selalu berkata 'kami hanya teman tak lebih 'hanya itu" ucap parvati dan padma patil teman hermione dan harry beserta ron

"aku sampai iri dan cemburu melihat mereka berdua sangat sulit untuk berpisah walau untuk setengah hari saja seperti lem dan prangko padahal aku adalah seeker terhebat dan termuda di bulgaria , beserta siswa kesayangan kepala sekolah dumstrang" kata viktor krum di lain waktu

"dulu aku sempat sedikit cemburu di acuhkan oleh mereka berdua waktu mencari horcux , dan saat aku mendengar mereka ke gorcid hollow berdua saja , itu sangat mengherankan tapi sedikit aku pahami mereka dapat membagi kesedihan mereka dengan rasa cinta yang tulus dari dulu hingga sekarang , tahun pertama saja harry yang mengingatkan ku kepada hermione yang menangis ulahku " ucap ronald weasley

"hermione itu baik anaknya dan begitu juga dengan harry ¸kadang aku berpikir bagaimana jika tak ada ron , apa mungkin mereka akan sangat akur dan malah bisa merajut cinta , aku pasti akan mendukungnya bersama fang dan norbetina yang baik itu " ucap hagrid di sertai gonggongan oleh fang tentunya dan juga sedikit teriakan 'hermy' oleh grapy yang sangat besar

"para centaurus juga tau akan terjadi hal ini , sebuah kisah cinta yang rumit ini , walau sebenarnya di mana – mana kisah cinta sama saja , bahagia atau berkorban itu saja , dan mereka lebih memilih untuk yang kedua opsi tersebut " ucap freeze

"andai kata , walau aku tau , aku sekarang hingga detik ini dapat bersama dengan si chose one ini berkat hermione granger , yang membantuku " ucap ginny dengan sekenan nya

"jujur , kelas 4 aku mulai menyukai harry walau cedric merebut diriku ini dari harry , tapi tahun kelima setelah kematian cedric yang mengenaskan aku tau , ia lebih memilih teman gadis nya si pintar hermione granger dari pada pacarnya sendiri , tapi sekarang aku mengerti , mereka mempunyai perasaan lebih dalam dari aku dan harry dulu , dan aku sekarang sangat setuju dengan hubungan mereka ketimbang harry dengan gadis cilik kesayangan weasley itu , ia salah satu fans berat nya juga" ucap cho chang (cinta pertama harry dan pacar pertama sang boy who live ) ,

"aku tau aku ini egois dan semena – mena tapi asal mereka tau , walau aku sering mengganggu si potty dan si darah lumpur granger , aku agak sedikit cemburu dengan si potty dan weasley yang dekat dengan si granger , ku akui ia cantik saat kelas 4 yule ball, tapi hanya kau yang tau hal ini bersamaku ingat hal ini satu kali saja aku berbicara ini 'seorang gadis cantik kelahiran muggle berhasil menarik perhatian ku sejak tahun pertama ku di hogwart hingga sampai detik ini , aku menyukai dirinya bahkan hingga sekarang aku tau aku mencintai dirinya si princess gryffindor hermione granger 'hanya sekali aku berbicara " ucap draco dengan wajah bersemu merah nya itu yang jarang di tunjukan bahkan mungkin tak pernah sekalipun

(cinta pertama hermione adalah draco malfoy saat kelas 1 dan begitu juga sebalik nya , di antara benci dan cinta itu hanya di batasi sehelai benang tipis kan ? )

"kami berdua tau mereka sudah menyimpan sebuah perasaan ini sejak lama , namun mereka malah menyangkal nya ,apa mungkin kami berdua harus membantu mereka dalam urusan percintaan mereka dengan menaruh love strings ini atau ramuan amortertian ini ?" Tanya fred dan george weasley si kembar wealsey itu dengan cengiran jahil dari masing – masing mereka ,

"ku kira kami berdua tak bisa membantu anak semata wayang kami lebih dari memantau nya dari atas sini , karna kami sekarang mulai tersenyum melihat anak kami yang kami cintai ini mulai merasakan rasa manis nya jatuh cinta " ucap lily evans di dampingi james potter di sebelah nya di pusaran putih tempat harry sebentar bertadang saat melawan voldemort kala itu

"andai mereka tau , kalau mereka merasakan hal yang sama ,karna rasa bahagian ini tak pernah tua "ucap dedalus diggle di dalam rumah hangat nya

"banyak yang bilang aku mirip dengan kakak ku tapi aku selalu menolak nya mentah – mentah , aku selalu membantah dan tak menyukai berbagai ucapan nya mengenai semua yang ia ucapkan namun satu ucapan yang aku terima dan aku bisa percaya ucapan nya kali ini mengenai kalian berdua , kalian berdua hidup untuk yang lain dengan rasa cinta itu ,' aku bangga pernah mengenal seorang yang rendah hati dan setia kawan seperti harry james potter dan seorang gadis pintar nan ramah seperti hermione jean granger , dan benar apa yang di katakana albus kakak ku mengenai ucapanya yang satu ini , kalian hidup untuk yang lain nya " ucap aberforth Dumbledore

"aku hanya sebuah lukisan , yang hanya dapat membantu kalian masuk ke dalam hogwart , hanya itu , aku menyayangi kedua kakak ku yang baik albus , aberforth selalu bercerita tentang diri kalian berdua harry dan hermione dan saat kalian kembali ke hogwart melewati lukisan ku pada tahun ke tujuh aku bisa melihat kerendahan hati dari harry dan keteguhan hati dari hermione ,walau aku kurang suka dengan keberadaan ron weasley maaf saja ¸tapi di dalam tatapan lain aku menemukan sebuah perasaan absur milik kalian berdua yang begitu mirip sungguh aku senang pernah membantu kalian berdua untuk ke hogwart aku adik dari kedua kakak ku tersebut pasti kalian pernah mendengar kisah buruk ku yang di tulis oleh si sampah rita sekter aku Ariana Kendra Dumbledore salam kenal harry potter , hermione granger " lukisan Ariana memang tak bisa berbicara namun ia dapat mendengar apa yang di katakana orang , tapi ia berbicara itu semua untuk harry potter dan hermione granger lewat tatapan mata miliknya

"saat harry potter masuk ke hospital wings untuk yang pertama kalinya saat lengan nya patah akibat bermain quidditch , miss hermione granger setengah menjerit khawatir melihat keadaan nya ini membuatku bertanya – Tanya apa mereka sadar itu namanya saling mengkhawatirkan yang lain lebih dari diri mereka yang lain nya , yang ku tau harry potter rendah hati tak ingin orang dekatnya terluka karna dirinya dan miss hermione granger tak bisa melihat teman nya sendiriann jauh terpuruk ,ia harus membantunya keluar dari sebuah kesulitan" tutur madam pomfrey sedikit mengenang masa indah kedua orang anak yang sedang mengalami gejolak cinta mereka,

"aku juga dapat melihat ketekunan seorang hermione granger datang ke perpustakaan meminjam setumpuk buku yang tak main berat dan tebal nya dan juga harry potter yang slalu membantu membawa bukunya dari sana kita tau , harry selalu perhatian dengan hermione begitu juga sebaliknya"ucap sang penjaga perpustakaan kita yang galak tapi baik hatinya madam prince

di sebuah tempat yang jauh dari hogwart di pantai selatan Australia tepatnya yang damai , di mana di sana ada keberandaan orang tua tersayang milik hermione granger , yaitu jean dan William granger selalu senang mendengar cerita menakjubkan dari putrinya tersebut

"kami tau apa yang membuat hermione kecil kami berubah menjadi lebih menyenangkan dan tak terlalu sering menyediri lagi ¸itu berkat sahabat baik nya yang bernama harry potter yang tak pernah mengejek nya selama ia di hogwart , aku dan suami ku selalu gembira mendengar ia bercerita dengan semangat nya hingga ia meminta izin kami berdua untuk tidur setidaknya ia selalu mengakhiri ceritanya dengan sebuah kalimat 'aku akan selalu merindukan dirinya jika ia tak ada bersamaku lagi 'itu selalu kata – kata terakhir yang kami dengar dari seluruh kisah unik yang di bawakan oleh hermione kecil kami dan kami ingin berterima kasih kepada harry potter yang telah bersahabat baik dengan nya "ucap jean granger yang di sertai anggukan oleh William granger yang Nampak begitu ramah .

sorot mata ibu hermione sama dengan nya coklat hangat , yang di mana pada akhirnya harry tau dari siapa warisan mata hazel yang selalu membangunkan dirinya dulu di kala ia sedang bermimpi buruk setiap malam saat ia selalu di terror oleh voldemort

"tuan harry dan miss hermione ,saya selalu senang dengan kehadiran mereka berdua , tuan harry yang baik , dan miss hermy yang selalu menjungjung tinggi kesejahterahan peri rumah , saya sangat senang melihat nya , miss dan tuan sangat dekat hingga dulu dobby pernah berpikir bahwa anda berdua memang menjalin hubungan gitu tapi ternyata takbenar , saya hanya ingin miss dan mister tau bahwa dobby selalu menyayangi anda berdua bahkan saat insiden miss hermy di siksa oleh bellatrix dulu ia memang kejam selamat hidup tenang miss , Tuan jauh dari kau tau siapa sekarang " cicit dobby penuh haru di atas sana juga

"harry anak ku yang baik dan miss granger yang juga ramah ¸kalian adalah para pemilik tongkat sihir yang ku senangi , tongkat sihir favorit ku yang lebih memilih kesetian tongkat sihir kalian sendiri dari pada memilih tongkat sihir berkekuatan penuh siapa lagi yang menyangkal bahwa kalian berdua lebih memilih tongkat sekenangan kalian ,masing masing dari pada tongkat maut , tongkat sihir paling sakti di dunia yaitu tongkat sihir elder , kalian mempunyai tongkat sihir yang hebat tentunya , tongkat sihir dari bulu phoniex milik albus Dumbledore fakwes milik harry potter dan tongkat sihir dari kayu anggur yang melambangkan sebuah ikrar kesetian persahabatan milik hermione granger " ucap mr . ollivander dengan muka yang sudah banyak keriput dan ia masih tampak senang bergelut dalam kesukaan yang sudah termasuk dalam hobby nya menyukai ilmu pertongkatsihiran sejak dulu hingga akhir hayat nya tersebut

"dear harry , hermione kalian tau aku mati saat kelas 4 saat aku dan harry berjuang saat di maze dulu , saat arwahku meminta harry untuk membawaku kembali ke tempat penunggu para spoterkita , sungguh aku sedih melihat kau hermione menangis , aku tau sebenarnya keinginan mu saat melihat ku mati saat itu adalah kau ingin menghampiri , memeluk harry , dan kau menghiburnya namun ada banyak orang di sana sungguh itu sebuah kisah cinta yang mengharukan , asal kau tau , saat priori incantem terjadi antara tongkat harry dan tongkat voldemort bersatu itu , aku melihat dengan jiwa arwahku tentunya melihat sebuah perasaan dalam milik seorang harry potter kepada kau hermione granger , ia tak ingin mati di sini , ia masih memiliki sesuatu yang patut ia pernjuangkan selain menghancurkan voldemort dan para kroni – kroninya itu , yaitu memperjuangkan cinta yang ia miliki untuk dirimu , tapi sayang harry memang tak terlalu peka , akibat ia terlalu lama di besarkan di keluarga tanpa cinta kepada dirinya saat itu dengan keluarga dusley kalau tidak salah ,salam hangat dari ku di atas sini , harry potter dan hermione granger" kata cedric diggory di atas sana bergabung dengan para pejuang yang telah runtuh dengan ¸lily dan james potter , para pendahulu , Sirius black , albus Dumbledore masih banyak lagi yang cedric lihat dan bersama di sana dengan damai .

"kami tau kalian berdua menyimpan perasaan yang sama sejak dulu , saat kalian bertatapan , saat kalian saling bersedih hati ,kalian malah menghibur satu sama lain itu yang kalian lakukan untuk membangkitkan semangat pada yang lain , jujur harus ku akui , aku belum pernah melihat sesuatu yang menarik dari diri kalian berdua harry , hermione kami menyayangi kalian berdua , salam kami dengan hormat untuk kalian berdua harry james potter dan hermione jean granger" ucap albus Dumbledore sebagai penutup atas semua ucapan di atas yang banyak memberi kesan kepada kedua insan ini untuk tetap saling melengkapi .

Akhir yang di tunggu – tunggu harry james potter berlutut di depan hermione granger yang tengah duduk di batu sambil memandang nya dengan heran , menjadikan hutan terlarang , hogwart kastil , gubuk hagrid dan danau hitam sebagai saksi mereka berdua "aku mencintai dirimu , sejak aku pertama kali melihat dirimu , hermione jean granger will you be my ?" Tanya harry , hermione sedikit terperanga tatapan sendu dan bahagia bercampur di mata hazel ramah milik nya "yes I will " ucap hermione pelan , harry menyisipkan sebuah cincin bertahta batu emerland di jari hermione , semua bersorak ria dari dalam kastil hogwart dengan senang , para pemain quidditch gryffindor , ravenclaw, hufflepuff dan slytherin tahun ini langsung berhambur kelangit dan melempar beberapa kofeti berbentuk bunga lily putih dan ada beberapa applause dari para murid yang ada di sana keluarga wealsey menghampiri begitu juga para guru yang akrab dengan harry dan hermione , madam prince dan madam pomfrey juga ikut ke sana , ginny memeluk hermione dan berbisik "maafkan aku , harusnya aku sadar sejak lama hermione "ucap ginny , hermione mengangguk , banyak sekali bunga lily yang di tabur ditambah bunga mawar putih dan merah ,dan beberapa kembang api buatan produk baru toko sihir sakti weasley , george dan ron yang menjadi pemimpin pembuat kembang api yang indah itu , dan di sini lah mereka , di depan danau hitam untuk merayakan kebenaran hati milik harry potter dan hermione granger yang selama ini mereka pendam karna merasa terlalu tabu untuk mereka berdua ,langit dan bumi menjadi saksi mereka saat mereka bersatu , pada hari ini tanggal 30 maret saat umur hermione 22 dan harry 21 bersatu dengan kekuatan cinta

di mata hermione dan harry terdapat sebuah kebahagian luar biasa yang terpancar di sana , bagaikan sebuah cinta lama kembali terukir dengan damai sekali , draco dan Astoria greanggas maju untuk memberi ucapan, hermione menarik sedikit draco jauh dari kerumunan mengecup pipi kanan draco dengan cepat "hermione" desah draco heran

"aku sudah tau ,aku ini cinta pertama mu dan harus ku akui kau juga cinta pertama ku draco dan selamat untuk mu berserta Astoria " ucap hermione,draco mengangguk ,

dan di sini lah mereka harry dan hermione tampak sangat bahagia , di atas sana jauh di dunia lain , lily evans dan james potter saling berangkulan , lily tersenyum penuh kebahagian dan james tersenyum bangga bersama remus , Sirius dan tonks berserta Dumbledore , severus , fred weasley dan cedric diggory "sudah ku duga akhir mereka menjadi seperti ini "ucap Dumbledore bahagia

"mereka hanya terlalu malu mengungkapkan perasaan mereka lily " ucap remus

"beda sekali dengan kau prongs yang selalu terang – terangan mengungkapkan nya tapi sayang nya selalu di tolak "canda Sirius semua tertawa kecuali james dan lily yang sedang menahan malu "ngomong – ngomong lily , james kenapa hermione mirip dengan lily ya ?" Tanya tonks semua mengangguk , dan lily tersenyum penuh arti

"sebab , mereka berdua di sana di persatukan oleh takdir " ucap lily dan james bersamaan lalu saling melihat mata yang lain dan tersenyum khusus untuk lily merona pipinya dan untuk james senyuman jahil nan maut seperti dulu .

tanggal 30 maret ini mereka bersatu kini harry potter dan hermione granger yang di mana tahun – tahun lalu mereka begitu tersiksa oleh perasaan yang lain tapi kini mereka bisa merasakan arti cinta yang sebenarnya dan yang ini lebih mereka nikmati karna mereka tau perasaan mereka tak bertepuk sebelah tangan saja di saat mereka merasa dicintai dan mencintai itulah harmony

Fin .

Maaf ya jika banyak yang gaje , typo dan yang lain – lain deh

Maaf lagi untuk yang sudah pernah membaca dan menunggu kelanjutan dari fict Hogwarts University author benar – benar bingung (masih dalam tahap belajar loh ) untuk bikin bab baru

Kalau ada yang ingin membantu author ini , silahkan aku sangat menantikan nya .

Fict ini tolong di review ya

Akhir kata

LovelyMina


End file.
